Portable electronic devices have become increasingly popular, and the features and functionality provided by portable electronic devices continue to expand to meet the needs and expectations of many consumers. However, some traditional portable electronic devices, particularly wearable electronic devices, may have relatively limited functionality or are only able to perform a specialized set of functions or tasks. For example, some traditional electronic wristwatches may be configured to perform a relatively limited set of functions, including displaying time, date, and performing basic timing functions. The embodiments described herein are directed to a wearable electronic device that provides a wide range of functionality, as compared to some traditional wearable electronic devices.